


Needs More Coffee

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caffeine Addiction, Fili just wants to be appreciated, Fili/Kili unrelated, M/M, To early to think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: Based on the text post about coffee deprivation and a husband holding the wrong hands. Humour and light hearted fun!





	Needs More Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hobbit fic I have ever posted!

Bilbo Baggins yawned for the hundredth time that morning as he waited in line with equally tired people. Now normally he wouldn’t get coffee from a chain store like Starbucks, but this morning his coffee pot had broken mysteriously and he just needed to get her caffeine fix before attempting the day. 

Bilbo was aware enough, despite his lack of caffeine to notice a man step in beside him. He was quite tall and had golden hair tousled in either an ‘I just got out of bed’ look or intentionally styled that way. 

“Wow what a line! Why is it taking so long?” The man complained. Bilbo shrugged to himself wondering the same thing when suddenly a hand grabbed his. 

Bilbo looked down in shock and saw that the mystery man was holding his hand and was looking down at their hands just as confused. 

“You’re not my boyfriend.” He says confused. 

“Nope I’m not.” Bilbo replies with a smile. 

“Honey, you’re holding the wrong hand.” Said a kind voice behind them. 

Bilbo and the man both turned and stared at a smiling redhead. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. 

“Yes, we’re sure.” Bilbo and the redhead replied. 

“Well I’m committed to finishing this Starbucks adventure with you now.” Replied the blonde. 

“I’m not paying for you.” Bilbo said, amusement in his voice. 

Gasping in mock horror and placing a hand over his chest, the blonde feigned shock before turning back to his boyfriend.

“Don’t look at me! I’m not paying either.” Replied the smirking redhead. 

“Come hold my hand sir, I’ll buy your drink.” Said a brunette man in front of them. 

The blonde eagerly dropped Bilbo’s hand and went to join the new man while Bilbo and the redhead watched in shock. 

“At least someone cares about my wellbeing.” The blonde said before sticking out his tongue at Bilbo and his boyfriend. 

“Well then, that was quite a start to the morning. Bilbo, pleased to meet you.” Bilbo said, greeting the redhead. 

“Nori, pleasure to meet you. That brainless lug up there is Fili.” Nori replied. 

“And I’m Kili!” Stated the brunette still holding Fili’s hand.


End file.
